Dreams
by Jaydence
Summary: This isn't a typical wrestling story. It's about a young high school girls experiences and tragedy involving her brother, "Rey Rey", their friends, "Adam" and "Chris", and herself.


"The young superstar entered the arena as he looked up watching his name sparkle in the marquee lights." He laughed at her spirited impression of a writer. "Oh come on Rey Rey you know you'll be a main attraction in a couple years." He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Yeah maybe. But I bet you'll have your prize winning novel long before I become famous." The young girl just shook her head and gave him a fake smile they both knew was false. "I'm no good bro. No one wants to read what I write. It's all just stupid." He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "You know that's not true Willow. You're great. One day someone will realize that. You'll be the next… well you'll be famous anyway." "Thanks bro." She smiled as the door swung open and a tall, long haired blond walked in looking upset. Willow subsided to the couch in the room feeling nervous, knowing all to well why the blond man was mad. He glanced at her then looked at Rey. "Someone decided they didn't like me truck. Got any idea who?" He was questioning Rey, but was looking right at Willow. His accent was ever present as he talked reminding her of how cute he was. She was sorry she hadn't told him about the planned attack on his truck. Rey looked at his sister. "What did you do this time?" Willow gave him a nervous laugh and smiled. "I couldn't say anything. They woulda killed me." He gave her a sarcastic look, but his best friend, Adam, was glaring at her. "Adam I'm sorry. I knew about it but I couldn't say anything. I didn't want involved." She gave him a small puppy pout when he still looked mad about it and he couldn't help but smile. "It's okay. Just next time you find something out warn me." She smiled. "Thanks for not getting mad at me." Adam shook his head as he pulled her up off the couch and took the seat she had been occupying. "This has gotta stop. I just got the truck and it's already been hit. If it wasn't for you I'd go right now and take care of it.", he said pulling her down on his lap and wrapping his arms around her. Willow smiled. "I'm sorry. I can always drop school and then you guys wouldn't have to worry about me being in the middle of it." He smiled. "Yeah well don't be so sure. You'd still be in it, and besides that you're not dropping school. We'll just wait and see what happens. Maybe we can get them back without you getting hurt." Willow smiled as she laid her head against his chest, cuddling up to him as she'd done since she was young. "Maybe you should stop worrying about me. I'm not scared of them you know." He smiled and tugged at her hair playfully. "Hey that's not nice." She smacked at him. He laughed and looked at Rey. "I think she needs to be punished for trying to hit me." Willow tried to get away, knowing what was coming from the two boys, but was caught by Adam before she could. He pulled her arms back, holding her against him, laughing at her failed attempts to fight him off. Rey tickled her until she was screaming at them. They both knew she hated it and they thought it was fun torturing her with it. "I'm going to kill you two." Both boys laughed at her empty threat. 

_**Willows POV **_

_**Someone wants to know how a kid gets caught up in a mess like this. Well it's not all that hard. All you have to do is live. You live, you think your doing right, and then it wall comes cashing down at once. You don't know your involved until it's way past too late, and heading straight fro disaster. We did not choose to be in the middle of this social war you know, but it just happens. They tell you to be who you are… be what you want… be yourself, but when you do you get this in return. Adam and Rey were already out of school, but they never really left. The same war kept dragging them back. The only problem now was I was right in the middle of it. It's funny how the most important things that happen in your life are always the cause of someone else, someone you know… someone you've seen… someone you might not have ever noticed had it not been for the tragedy of a lifetime. See the rivalry was between my brothers friends, classified as trash by where we lived, and the guys Adam had at one time been friends with, the cro-mags… the jocks. Adam took the brunt force of the war, he was on the front line so to speak, because he was viewed as a traitor, but he never once backed down. I tried so hard to stay uninvolved, but once you've been seen… been classified as trash… you're involved. There was no way around it, when the destruction ensued, I of course would be the whipping boy for being the only one of us left in the school.**_

Willow walked down the hall, looking to make a quick exit. She knew Adam and Rey were waiting outside to pick her up, and to tell the truth it wasn't a safe day fro any of them to be around. She stepped out the door just in time to realize that it was already too late. Another fight had broken out right there in the parking lot. As you looked upon the lot there were two things you saw. The first, of course, the action. There were at least 6 guys, of the one you could see to count. All of them throwing punch after punch. Three of them were trash, the other three being jocks, but you couldn't tell that unless you knew them. They were all entangled with each other and how they kept from ripping themselves apart was a miracle. The second thing you saw, if you looked hard enough to see it, was the car to the side of the fight. It was totally destroyed. You could tell by first glance that it was done by trash if you knew enough. Looks like Adam had gotten his payback, but the cro-mags had showed up at the wrong time, and found the guys waiting there. Willow stepped down off the cement walk and started over but had taken no more than a couple steps when two hands grabbed her. She swung around ready to scream but one of the hands clasped over he mouth, not roughly, but more in a pleaded effort to keep her quiet. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "It's okay Willow. Adam and Rey aren't involved. You gotta get out of here." It was Chris, one of there closest friends. They quickly walked over to his car before they could be spotted and sped off.

_**Willows POV **_

_**Adam always found a way to go around things. None of us would ever know how he managed to get to the car. If we thought it was war before, it was definitely war now. I hate to admit it, especially to one of the guys, but I was scared. Scared to go to school, scared to leave the house, scared to go anywhere at all unless it was with them. In a matter of days things had elevated from pranking, or at the most rumbling a few times a week, to mysterious car fires and accidents. As long as I live I'll never understand how something can go from I don't like you to lets fight to I'm going to kill you. What do you feel when someone puts a gun to your head? Scared? Or do you feel happy? Happy to be given the choice to end it all.**_

It had been two weeks, and in that time things had gone from worse to what ever comes after that. For the first time in a week Willow walked into school, expecting tribulation. Surprisingly, all was quiet. The day was going smoothly. Just as she had subsided into relaxing and thinking that everything was okay, her brother walked in with Adam and Chris. The three of them rushed up to her and Rey hugged her tightly. "Come on we got to get out of here there's going to be trouble." She didn't question it, but just before they hit the door, they heard the sound which would define the rest of their lives. They all four turned around at one time, as if it were choreographed. The seen was a haze but they knew what was going on. It seemed to play out in slow motion as they watched two of their enemies shoot down the hallway at them. Adam screamed something at Rey but Willow couldn't make out what he said. Rey pushed her towards the floor and covered her with his body to protect her as they watched Adam and Chris lunge forward at their slayers. The two shots could be heard fro miles around. It was the loudest but quietest noise Willow had ever heard. Two pairs of feet scampered past them and she looked up just in time to see her knight crumble. Chris was already down, already gone. He was hit right through the chest. It took years fro Adam to go down and fro her to get to him, but after that everything sped up again. Willow dropped to her knees beside the blond, as his breathing accelerated and then quickly started to slow. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. They locked hands, both bloodied and he looked at her, the light in his eyes more vibrant than ever before even though it should have been fading. "Don't let it catch you Willow. Get out while you can and take your brother with you." He struggled to breathe as he talked to her. Willow smiled faintly at him. "I'll take care of us don't worry Adam." He smiled and with his last breath said, "I love you Willow."

_**Willows POV **_

_**How does it feel to be the one to let go? Adam knew. He had faced death for Rey and me. He could have fled and left us to face eternity but he did it for us. And what did he get? You'd think at least a hero's mention, but he didn't. He got the same thing we all got. Ridicule and blame. Blame us for the ignorance and insanity of others because we wanted to live our own lives and not follow in there footsteps. In the papers it said, "Two teenage boys die in gang shooting… fault being with held." They're calling it a no- fault incident. So who does take the blame? We do because we could have ignored it of because we could have reported it right? It doesn't matter anymore. Somehow nothing matters after you lower two friends, no family… they were definitely family, into the ground. What do you do? You move on. That's what they say, but moving on and forgetting are two different things. We will never forget what they died fro 6 years ago. We with held our end of the promise. Their legacy will be remembered as starting with the line "The young superstar entered the arena as he looked up watching his name sparkle in the marquee lights." As for Rey, well his name is sparkling in lights. He's making good on his dream, and there's in the ring every night. Dreams come true, but never with out the tragedy to make you realize that you had them all along.**_


End file.
